1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arm rest for a vehicle and, more specifically, to an arm rest as a separate part mounted on a trim assembly of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known in motor vehicles to provide an arm rest on a support portion projecting inboard from a door trim assembly.
Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. 1-158329 discloses a mounting structure of an arm rest to a door trim panel of a vehicle. The door trim panel partly projects inboard to provide an arm rest support portion to which the arm rest is mounted. The arm rest includes a resin substrate with a plurality of clips engageable with peripheral edges of holes formed on the arm rest support portion. The arm rest is mounted to the arm rest support portion by sliding in one direction relative to the arm rest support portion after inserting the clips into the holes. One of the clips has a leaf spring acting as a lock for preventing a movement of the arm rest in the other direction relative to the arm rest support portion.
There is a demand for providing an arm rest exhibiting a good energy absorption in a case where a load is applied to the arm rest, for instance, a side collision of the vehicle, and having a mounting structure with an enhanced rigidity.